


The Thank You Note

by missdibley



Series: East Of The Sun, West Of The Moon [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meta, Sorta Smut, family life, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much has changed in Magnus and Halla's life since becoming man and wife, parents, and homeowners. A few things remain the same - Halla still gets writer's block when she tries to write fan fiction (this time about her current celebrity crush Samuel Longfellow), and Magnus still knows how to, ahem, unblock, her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thank You Note

**Author's Note:**

> I got this really lovely note from an anonymous reader on Tumblr. I was going to write her a proper thank you note but I kept getting all worked up so instead I wrote a fic for her. It's on Tumblr, of course, but I thought folks here would like to read it as well. Enjoy!

> _Sam slipped one finger, then two into Proserpina’s slick folds. Her gasps of pleasure were like the flutter of butterfly wings…_

“No!” Halla yelped. She shut her laptop, shoved it under the bed, and dove under the covers. Under the covers, the squeaks and hums of her baby daughter Maggy being tucked in and sung to sleep by her husband Magnus coming from the baby monitor on her nightstand were muffled. She thought about joining them but this was their time. Bath, book, bottle, bed.

Now that the baby was settling down for the night, wasn’t this the perfect time to take care of a few things? Halla could have been in the bathroom, adding another layer of anti-aging night cream to her face. Why didn’t she slip down to the kitchen and bake muffins for breakfast the next morning? Pop outside and touch up the tuckpointing on the house. Or maybe start planting that vegetable garden she’d been dreaming of ever since they moved in.

Anything that was productive and domestic, the sort of thing that a woman such as herself would do. Educated, mother to a perfect baby, wife to a near perfect husband (he still did have strange preferences when it came to pizza and ice cream toppings), trusted senior employee at a tech incubator where she did important, useful, and lucrative work. There was no absence of security, good fortune, and love in her life.

So why did she feel like such a goddamn failure? Why couldn’t she come up with a plausible scenario where a handsome movie star/double agent/stunt pilot would find himself about to perform cunnilingus for hours on an occasionally unpleasant office drone with a rather plain face but gorgeous hair? Was it so ridiculous that they’d meet cute in a coffee shop when their orders would get mixed up? Or that she could stumble into the middle of his movie set and somehow become his personal assistant? Why couldn’t her fan fiction of the actor Samuel Longfellow take smuttier, harder, raunchier turns? Why did there have to be love and fluffiness, simultaneous orgasms and fireworks and pillow talk?

By the time Magnus came in, Halla was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed. He didn’t say anything, simply looked at her curiously while she in turn looked hard at him. It wasn’t a glare so much as an inspection. He didn’t wince so much as wonder what the hell she was thinking.

He ran his tongue over his teeth. “Do I have something in my teeth? There was all that spinach in the pizza at supper.”

“Magnus, do you think we’re doing it wrong?”

“Doing what wrong?” He sat on top of the covers and folded his hands in his lap.

“Sex. Do you think we should be having different sex?”

“What?” Magnus sputtered.

“This is a serious question, baby.”

“I know. But define different for me please. Are we talking…”

“Like…” Halla bit her lip. “More exciting?”

“Oh.” Magnus looked thoughtful. “Are you bored already?”

“No! It’s just…” She crawled up the bed and sat next to him. “How do you feel about role play?”

“Ah…” Before Magnus could answer, Halla interrupted him.

“Maybe we should do it outdoors more? Or at the office? True, my office has that nice view of the Chicago River, but yours is bigger and we could do a sort of professor/student thing because it’s at the University or maybe a bad cop/criminal thing because you do that stuff for the Crime Lab with the department of Public Policy?”

Magnus swallowed. “Or…”

“I got it! We meet on a tour of a library only we start arguing about, I don’t know, the Dewey Decimal System, and when we get tossed from the tour we end up having hate sex that turns into a passionate love affair!” Halla frowned. “But when would I work in a four-way with Michael Fassbender and Benedict Cumberbatch…”

“Halla?”

“How would you feel about being a secret agent infiltrating the organization of an arms dealer who steals secrets and the heart of the arms dealer’s girlfriend?”

“Halla!”

Magnus threw up his hands then gently pushed Halla back. He lay on top of her, watching her stare at the ceiling.

“I have writer’s block.”

“I figured as much.”

“But not for work. Even though I have those remarks to write for the CEO when the mayor comes to breakfast.”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s not an essay for Tait and Lauren’s live lit show about how motherhood has made me, I don’t know, better or whatever.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“I wanted to write something else.”

“Fan fiction.”

“Yeah.”

“For that Sam guy. The posh one with the voice and the hands who dances at the drop of a hat.”

“Right. But I don’t know what to say.”

“You had all of these ideas you just listed.”

“Yeah, but… I like it when it comes from life. When it’s about me and you.”

“So what’s wrong with that?”

“We’re too much in love.”

Magnus laughed. “How is that possible?”

“We love each other so much we don’t need much more than each other in bed.”

“Well, sometimes I like to have a glass of water in the middle…”

“Hahahahaha.” Halla ran her fingers through his hair. “I know.”

“And I like to undress you first.”

“There is that…”

“There’s also the matter of me going down on you first before…”

“You know you don’t have to do that every time.”

“Too late. I put them in my vows when we got married, remember?”

“The officiant was so confused.”

“Thank god he didn’t understand English.”

“Yes!” Halla laughed. “So what do you think I should do?”

“Is there a deadline you have to meet?”

“No, but I got this beautiful note from someone and I wanted to do something fun like write her a story. Kinda like a thank you.”

“That’s really nice, karaste.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“I’d be happy to help you if you like.”

“Oh?’ Halla arched an eyebrow, then squealed when she felt Magnus’s hands fumbling with her knickers. “And how do you suppose you’ll do that?”

He slid up and kissed her, gently biting her bottom lip while one hand gripped her ass and the other found her clit.

“Give you something…” they both groaned when he rolled his hips into her. “To write about.”


End file.
